


What He Must Think

by lilac_lane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_lane/pseuds/lilac_lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Anderson was an idiot. So why was his words effecting John so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Must Think

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfic, so I would love some feedback!! Thanks so much :)

“I’m not a psychopath, Anderson, I’m a high functioning sociopath. Do your research,” Sherlock had said to the dim-witted detective. And while at the time, I blew it off as something probably scarily accurate, after the case was all said and done, I kept thinking about the way Holmes had said it. He had looked angry, but there was something about him that told me he truly believed that. While there may be times when I think he is true, as I have gotten to know Sherlock better, I realized I believed that to be a lie. I found myself thinking about that phrase. It started to bother me- I knew that he wasn’t an actual sociopath, simply a genius and occasionally an ass, but why did he believe that of himself? Eventually, I couldn’t take it anymore and I charged downstairs to talk to him.

“Sherlock, I need to have a word with you.” He was sitting on the couch, hands in the usual steeple position, obviously thinking, but I could have really not cared less. 

He looked at me after a second and said, “What, John? I’m obviously extremely busy.”

I still to this day cannot wrap my mind around the fact that he thinks sitting on a couch is extremely busy, but I ignored that statement and sat down in my chair. “You said something, a while back, that has been bothering me lat-”

“I say a lot of things, John, and it might take us years to go over everything from the past two days alone- can you please be more specific?”

“If you wouldn’t interrupt me, maybe I would be able to!” I snapped; that nasty habit of interrupting was one of the few of his habits that drove me up a wall. That and keeping dead bodies in the fridge. “You called yourself a “high functioning sociopath” in response to something Anderson had said.”

Sherlock looked shocked and said, “Yes, I remember that. Is that really what is bothering you so much?”  
“To be honest,” I said, “yes. Do you really think that of yourself, Sherlock?”

He stared at me for a moment, looked down at his lap, and said, “It’s the truth, John. It doesn’t really matter if I personally like the fact; a fact is a fact. My personal wishes don’t change anything.”

Before I realized what I was doing, I was on the floor, sitting next the couch, and looking straight into Sherlock’s face. He looked at me and quickly looked down at his lap again. “Let’s get one thing straight,” I said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me. “You are not a sociopath. You may have a few tendencies that might be able to argue otherwise, but as a person as a whole, you are far from a sociopath. A know-it-all genius, true. But nowhere near a sociopath. You are a person who could cause serious mayhem in this world and get away with it without having anyone ever find out it was you. But you don't; instead, you help make sure that people are held to the consequences of their actions. And that makes you far from a sociopath. Got it?” I released his chin and stared at him until he nodded his head. I got up, dusted the dirt of off my knees (we really needed to clean the floors), and started to walk towards the kitchen.

“John?” Sherlock called out. I turned and looked at him. 

“Hmmm?” I turned to look at him.

“Thank you.” I was a little shocked to hear those words coming from his mouth, but I felt a smile come onto my face. Just as I turned, I could have sworn I saw him wipe something from his cheek.


End file.
